red_shift_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalladia
Kalladia is a nation made up of highly Religious Zealots believing in the God known as Omnis. Vicious and fanatic, they are quick to arm themselves against anyone who would dare denounce their God or question his existence. While initially a feudal nation at the first stage of contact, due to a large number of extraterrestrial encounters they have developed into an extreaterrestrially aware nation although not a spacefaring one because they have yet to discover how all of the technology works. Geography Inhabitants Species Kalladia is inhabited primarily by humans and other Earth-like life forms. Their forests are known to be teeming with Dear, Boars and Bears and other Game animals. The Kalladians themselves are human although there is also evidence of another civilisation they simply call "The Apostates" and very little is known about them. They are believed to be Religious dissenters that the Kalladians have exiled who have then Formed their own civilisation on the areas they have expanded to although it is not exactly clear who they are and what they believe in. The Kalladians refuse to have anything to do with them and although they have occasionally thought about declaring war, even spilling the blood of the Apostates is considered too much contact with them for them to go anywhere near. Gelatinous Cubes have also been known to appear within Kalladia, particularly in sewers and swampy locations. They have occasionally moved out in great numbers and have been met in battle numerous times by the Kalladians who do not take kindly to Cube Migrations which keeps the population from spiralling out of control. How the organisms survive is beyond any scientist, although the only ones who have truly attempted to understand the Cubes are Kalladian, so the rest of the Galaxy may have their own answers to the mystery but for now it remains unknown. Society Omnism Omnism is the basis of their society. Omnis is the One True God who made everything and wills everything to be. They are devoted to making themselves the champions of their God and spread the holy word, usually at sword point where possible. They believe that they are obliged by duty to impose Omnis upon all because only that way can salvation be attained and all that refuse his name are apostates who generally are shunned. Presently, the followers of Omnis are awaiting the Prophet to guide them from their world into a new age. They have denied Captain Moonbeard as the Prophet due to an error of speech and believe firmly that he is dead. They continue to wait for their prophet in the hopes that he will appear soon. The Church of Omnis has the High Priest Jensen Amrock as their leader, followed by this three Bishops and then the Priesthood. The High Priest ranks above all other figures within the Church. He is in charge of all decision making, Church legislation and proclamations that can be made. He is total power and he can promote new Priests and Bishops at any time, depose old ones and has two main powers at his disposal; Crusade and Inquisition. Crusade is a declaration of war on a certain sect of a society or on another Religion. There are few other Religions remaining in neighbouring nations. Indeed, there are no neighbouring nations because Kalladia systematically destroyed them because of their differences and razed the cities to the ground. They then left the territory and have yet to expand due to it still being 'tainted land' due to the opinion of the High Priests who have reigned in the past and ordered these crusades. It is not a formal declaration of war and there is no necessity for people to actually fight in it as they would if the King of Kalladia declared war, however due to the large Religious grounding when a crusade is declared the rest of Kalladia stands behind it and the Crown usually follows it up with a full declaration of war. A Crusade does not end until all potential Heresy and Apostasy in the form of other Religions are exterminated, including records of their existence and evidence. Inquisition is a declaration of purification. If a High Priest does not believe that society is Holy enough or otherwise tainted, the High Priest can order Inquisition and proceed to murder and make examples of people they consider to be letting down Omnis, usually using the most devout. The Inquisition has absolute authority and is not challenged by anyone wishing to keep their life. Even Kings are answerable to the Inquisition and will be punished if thought necessary. Bishops are glorified clerks for the High Priest who may not wish to deal with the paperwork that occasionally comes through. They are also deployed to act in his stead when he is unwilling or unable to attend a function, including a trial due to a loophole in the law meaning that bishops have been known to be executed in place of the High Priest, who is later acquitted because he is considered dead by the legal system although due to the loophole, is still alive and is treated as such. Bishops are the only people allowed to speak on behalf of the High Priest and even then, only within certain very specific instructions that they are given by the High Priest. Failure to comply with those, even changing one slight part of what they are told to say or do puts them at risk of execution or deposition which is considered perfectly legal by both the Church itself and the law due to the corruption of Holy words. Finally, the Priesthood are those that are allowed to speak the word of Omnis. Many people have joined the Priesthood so that they can spread his glorious word so the position is in that of itself, superfluous and is generally open to women showing at least some measure of tolerance within Kalladia, perhaps even the only showing of it. Politics and the Political System Kalladian politics are not hard to grasp and are reminiscent of traditional Earth feudalism with some differences in certain areas. They are composed of a Dual Monarchy with the King and Queen at the head, acting as one body who are then proceeded by the Council of Earls and finally the Lords' Senate. These people are considered the Elite Class who lie above what is considered to be the Upper Class. The Upper Class are the rich businessmen and others who have by some means attained wealth. The Middle Class are moderately successful landowners and businessmen. The Lower Class are workers and labourers who own homes of reasonable quality (Wood and stone, with beds). Finally, the Peasantry are the lowest of the low and they are labourers and unskilled workers with no home of reasonable quality who have few rights and are often taken as slaves by anyone of the other classes. Lower Class members often use this loophole to find good slaves amongst the Peasantry and then sell them on to other people. For a system where anyone of a higher class than the Peasantry can take a Peasant slave, the fact that the Lower Class Slave Trade even works is a marvel to economist onlookers, but it seems that slaves trained by the Lower Class work harder. It is theorised that the Lower Class use them as inferiors and frequently beat them for the most minor of offences, so they quickly learn to behave and work well, hard and keep themselves meek so that the Lower Class have someone to feel superior to. Significant Locations WIP